


As long as your mine

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Narcissa meet Hermione in Godric’s Hollow, and cast a sleeping spell over Harry, to tell Hermione something important...Songfic -> As long as your mine from WickedDon‘t like -> Don‘t read...





	As long as your mine

 

„Relax...he‘s just sleeping...“

„You shouldn‘t have to come....“

„Of course I had to. I just had to see you...“

„It‘s Christmas... isn‘t it?“

„It is...’Mione?“

„Yes?“

 

_„Kiss me too fiercly hold me too tight_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming could not forsee_

_Lying beside you with you wanting me_

_Just for this moment_

_I've lost all resistance_

_and crossed the border line_

_and if it turns out_

_it's over to fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_Maybe I'm brainless maybe I'm wise_

_but you've got me seeing through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_and somehow I'm feeling so glad I fell_

_every moment as long as you're mine_

_I wake my body_

_and make up for lost time_

_say there's no future_

_for us as a pair-”_

 

 _„_ Maybe there is...“

 

„What?“

 

_„Borrow the moonlight until it is through...“_

 

„You know that...“

„Of course I do.... I‘m a Muggle born...“

 

_„I‘ll be there holding you, and for the first time... I feel...“_

 

_„Wicked....“_

 

„Promise me, that you will stay save...“

„Only if you promise me the same...“

„Hermione... my Love... my sweet witch... we will see us again... it‘ll be all over soon...“

„I really hope that....“

„I love you... that‘s what makes me believe it...“

„I love you too, Narcissa...“

 

 

The End!


End file.
